Nosotros Vamos A Estar Bien
by MorgansDragon
Summary: Se lo había prometido con la mirada cristalina entre sus verdes orbes, sus manos frías sobre las suyas y el ultimo beso sobre su mejilla, fueron sus ultimas palabras y ahora tendrían que comenzar sin el. ¡ATENCIÓN! [CONTIENE SPOILER de Avengers Endgame] Esta serie de Drabbles esta ubicados después de la batalla final y la muerte de Tony Stark.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Marvel MCU no me pertenecen, son usado con el fin de entretener.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** ¡Atención! Esta serie de Drabbles puede contener spoilers de la película de Avengers Endgame, si no la has visto te recomiendo salir de aquí.

**ACLARACIONES:** Esta serie de relatos esta ubicados después de la batalla final de Endgame y la muerte de Tony Stark, así que los invito a tomar tus pañuelos, un par de audífonos y sufrir conmigo esta lectura.

* * *

**NOSOTROS VAMOS A ESTAR BIEN **

**.**

**Drabble: 1. La Armadura Que Cubrió el Mundo. **

El silencio estremecedor en aquel desolado lugar se hacía presente conforme las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de los presentes, ninguno tenía el valor siquiera de moverse de aquel lugar donde se encontraba, sus piernas tambaleaban después de tremendas emociones que recorrían sus pechos, la pelea había terminado, cuando sus miradas buscaban la razón, entendieron el alto precio.

Se trataba de un par de cristalinos orbes azul los que presenciaban con pena y perdida aquella escena, los sollozos de una mujer a la cual conocía de hacía varios años le partía el alma, le conocía como una mujer fuerte y estoica era incluso cuando estaba por perder lo más importante en su vida, continuaba así o al menos que trataba de hacerlo, alejando al joven chico de Queens que llamaba desesperado al héroe recostado entre los escombros, había sido la voz de viernes la encargada de pronuncia aquellas trágicas palabras y ya no había mas por hacer.

De cuclillas con la mano de su esposo entre las suyas, pronuncio aquellas palabras dejándole ir, despidiéndose para siempre, brindándole un ultimo aliento, la paz que sabía el necesitaba

— **Tony, mírame…nosotros vamos a estar bien, ahora puedes descansar. **

Fue cuando el último aliento abandonó su cuerpo y la luz del reactor sobre su pecho se apagó para siempre, cuando Steve sintió una estaca clavarse entre su pecho como nunca creyó hacerlo después del chasquido pensó nada dolería más, había estado equivocado, trato de permanecer estoico, fuerte por todos los que guardaban luto, se despedían de un amigo, un compañero, un mentor, un esposo, entre las lágrimas y los corazones rotos.

Tony Stark el mejor defensor de la tierra había fallecido, una madrugada del 2024 sacrificando su vida para salvaguardar a todos los demás, para proteger la tierra sabiendo con seguridad que aquello dependía de el sin importar lo que el perdería, porque había estado equivocado, aquella discusión en el 2012, Tony era el tipo de hombre que se recostaba sobre el alambre, porque no había dudado un ápice, solo lo había hecho. Entre el silencio la una vez fuerte mujer comenzaba a derrumbarse, aferrada sobre el pecho del hombre al que había amado y ahora solo podía despedir, partía su corazón.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad el capitán emprendió a paso lento y cansino, abriéndose paso entre los presentes hasta llegar con la mujer que intentaba contener dificultosamente sus lágrimas.

—**Pepper… lo siento mucho **— pronuncio colocando de manera suave su mano el hombro, intentando llamar su atención.

—**Debemos llevarlo a casa Steve, s-sacarlo de aquí. Morgan, ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? — **susurro apenas audible, con una quebradiza voz que hizo a Steve sus piernas temblar y su garganta cerrarse siendo casi incapaz de responder

—**E-está bien, no te preocupes por eso yo voy a llevarlo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Tony, el hizo lo que debía para mantenerlas a salvo, se aseguró de eso, ella es pequeña pero entera que su padre fue el mayor héroe de la tierra y lo recordara con cariño. — **Pronuncio intentado consolarle.

— **Peter, ¿ese es tu nombre verdad? — **llamo al chico que contenía sus lágrimas y observa la escena desquebrajado.

—**S-sí, Capitán. **

— **Podrías llamar a Happy, necesitamos el auto—**Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, dejando de lado el escudo que se aferraba entre las correas a su antebrazo herido, se colocó entre cuclillas preparado para levantar el inerte y maltrecho cuerpo del hombre frente a él, con cuidado le llevo en brazos, trastabillo un poco ante el esfuerzo más corrigió de inmediato, Thor se ofreció a ayudarle, denegó, él se lo debía a Tony. Sabia que Pepper había perdido a su esposo, Morgan a su padre, Peter a su mentor, la tierra a su protector, pero él también había perdido un amigo, lamentaba que sucediera justo cuando comenzaba a recuperar lo perdido, cuando después de aquello, él le había perdonado y ayudado sacrificándolo todo, cuando comenzaba a de nuevo una amistad.

Por nueva cuenta era el quien había sobrevivido solo para ver a quienes quería morir de nuevo, un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro esta vez no lucho por contenerlas, dejo fluir sobre su rostro, cansino al paso donde cada guerrero y héroe en el campo, abrían su paso y con cabezas gachas despedían al héroe.

Mientras su quijada temblaba Steve recordó aquellas palabras que Tony solía repetir, aquel discurso sobre una armadura que cubriera al mundo, en aquel desesperado intento Ultron había nacido, hubo perdidas, consecuencias, pero aprendieron, después de los tratados de Sokobia lo había entendido, era una lástima que Tony no se diera cuenta antes, la armadura que protegería al mundo que ya lo había hecho, cuando decidió ser Iron Man.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno este es el primer Drabble de una pequeña antología de Drabbles sobre Endgame, que serán narrados por distintos personajes y sus perspectivas respecto a lo sucedido la verdad es que Ironman siempre ha sido mi super héroe favorito desde que vi a Tony Stark, el flechazo fue de inmediato allá por el lejano 2008 así que con su muerte ya imaginaran, me siento cual Pepper de viuda. ****Y pues estas noches he podido conciliar el sueño pensando en este par de ideas. Espero sigan acompañándome en este tributo. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
